


Die Büchse der Pandora oder 'Wenn ich schwul wäre...'

by inuverse



Category: Men At Work (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Spiel, bei dem Milo, Tyler, Gibbs und Neal darüber nachdenken, was wäre, wenn sie schwul wären, entpuppt sich als Büchse der Pandora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Büchse der Pandora oder 'Wenn ich schwul wäre...'

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Season 1x07 - Plan B  
> Status: Idee & abgeschlossen im Oktober 2015  
> Disclaimer: Die Rechte an „Men at Work TV-Series“ und den Charakteren gehören den verantwortlichen Autoren und TV-Anstalten. Ich verdiene mit FF kein Geld und beabsichtige keine Verletzung der Urheber- oder Markenrechte.

**_Am Morgen_ **

_Milo_  

"Ich will nicht, weil es dämlich ist."

Milo verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. Gibbs, der ihm gegenüber auf ihrem Stammplatz im Kikki's saß, verdrehte die Augen, während er eine weitere Gabel von seinem Frühstück im Mund verschwinden ließ.

"Es ist nur ein Spiel", erkärte Tyler und nippte an seinem O-Saft.

Milo wusste spätestens als das Wort "Spiel" gefallen war, dass er nie eine echte Chance gehabt hatte. Sie würden dieses alberne Spiel, das Gibbs vorgeschlagen hatte, spielen. Gibbs und Tyler liebten solche idiotische Spiele einfach viel zu sehr. Es war quasi unausweichlich. Neal musste es auch wissen, denn er fügte sich mit einem Seufzen in sein Schicksal.

"Dann lasst es uns wenigstens schnell hinter uns bringen. Ich zuerst." Neal legte Messer und Gabel neben seinem Teller ab. "Wenn ich schwul wäre, würde ich Gibbs vögeln, Milo heiraten und Tyler umbringen."

"Wieso mich?", lamentierte Tyler sofort.

"Ist doch ganz klar. Du bist zu hübsch. Jeder Kerl, insbesondere ich, sieht neben dir total scheiße aus, abgesehen von Gibbs vielleicht. Deshalb müsste ich dich los werden." Neal zerknüllte seine Servierte und zuckte mit den Achseln. Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht nickte Tyler.

"In dem Fall ist es okay."

"Ich bin dran!", erklärte Gibbs unbeirrt. "Wenn ich schwul wäre, würde ich Tyler vögeln, Milo heiraten und Neal umbringen."

Tylers Lächeln wurde breiter und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erinnerte Milo sehr an einen Bären, der sich den Magen mit Honig vollgeschlagen hatte.

"Jetzt ich." Vorfreudig rieb Tyler sich die Hände. "Ich würde Gibbs vögeln, Milo heiraten und Neal umbringen."

Enttäuscht schüttelte Neal den Kopf, während Gibbs albern kicherte und Tylers Worten einen in Milos Augen total unangebrachten Fist-bump quer über den Tisch sowie ein kindisches "Das ist mein Kumpel!" folgen ließ.

Als nächstes war Milo an der Reihe und er hasste es. Dieses Spiel war zu dämlich. Unauffällig schielte er zu Tyler.

Wie wäre es, wenn - Gott, das war doch einfach nur lächerlich!

Milo starrte den halben Toast auf seinem Teller an und spürte die gespannten Blicke seiner drei Freunde auf sich gerichtet. Aus der Nummer kam er nicht mehr heraus, so viel stand fest.

Seufzend hob Milo den Blick zu Neal. Neal war ein totaler Nerd. Er war praktisch besessen von Fernsehserien und seinem Festplattenrekorder. Mit Neal verheiratet zu sein, wäre in etwa so, wie an ein Sofa vor einem Fernsehbildschirm gefesselt zu sein. In null komma nichts würde Milo das Haus nicht mehr verlassen, fett werden und nur noch solche Dinge wie " _Hey, das erinnert mich gerade total an die Folge Castle von gestern"_ von sich geben.

Nope.

Das würde nicht passieren. Genau so wenig, wie Milo mit Neal vögeln würde. Schließlich wusste Milo ziemlich genau, was Neals Vorstellung von einem ausgefüllten Sexleben war: Es maximal sechs Minuten bei gelöschtem Licht, Vorspiel eingeschlossen, treiben und danach direkt wieder zurück vor die Glotze. Von Neals unterirdischen Fähigkeiten in Sachen Dirty Talk ganz zu schweigen. Unter keinen Umständen würde Milo Neal heiraten oder vögeln, wenn er schwul wäre.

Milos Blick wanderte zu Gibbs. Zeit mit Gibbs zu verbringen, war angenehm und immer spaßig. Er sah zudem noch gut aus und war geübt in allem, was mit Sex zu tun hatte. Wenn Milo jedoch nur an den Teufelsdreier dachte, den er mit Gibbs gehabt hatte, wurde ihm ganz anders. Sich vorzustellen, mit Gibbs...

Nope.

Milo würde eher den Rest seines Lebens im Zölibat leben, als mit Gibbs zu vögeln. Und das mit dem Zöllibat wäre wohl noch am ehesten denkbar, wäre Milo mit Gibbs verheiratet. Gibbs wäre wahrscheinlich so beschäftigt mit seinen verschiedenen Affären, dass er nicht mal in die Nähe eines gemeinsamen Schlafzimmers kommen würde, sodass sie einfach nur Freunde sein könnten. Das wäre sogar erträglich.

Und dann gab es noch Tyler.

Bei Gott, er war wirklich gut aussehend.

Tylers Augen spiegelten sein lebhaftes Temperament. Er hatte ein Lächeln voller perfekter Zähne, das regelmäßig Milos Knie weich werden und sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Tylers Haare waren unglaublich (Wie die Mähne eines Einhorns - das konnte er nicht oft genug betonen). Und erst Tylers Körper. Alles Muskeln und zarte Haut. Milo kannte Tylers Körper für seinen Geschmack viel zu gut, was daran lag, dass es Tylers nervigste Eigenschaft war, splitterfaser nackt durch ihre Wohnung zu laufen, wenn er mal wieder vergessen hatte, ein Handtuch mit ins Bad zu nehmen oder wenn er sich einfach beim Zappen vorm Fernseher umzog.

Manchmal war es anstrengend mit Tyler zusammen zu leben, aber es war nie langweilig. Tyler machte Milo wahnsinnig, in dem er einfach er selbst war und um ehrlich zu sein, mochte Milo es. Er schluckte hart, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie sehr er es tatsächlich genoß Zeit mit Tyler zu verbringen. Und Milo konnte allein aufgrund von Tylers Aussehen und den Geräuschen, die aus seinem Schlafzimmer kamen, wenn er darin Gesellschaft hatte, schließen, dass Tyler auch wirklich gut im Bett sein musste.

Zur Hölle ja, wenn Milo schwul wäre, würde er Tyler vögeln und wenn er ihn vögeln würde, würde er sich in ihn verlieben und würde er sich in verlieben, würde Milo auch eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit ihm haben wollen. Dann würde Tyler ihn betrügen, weil er eben Tyler war, der sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht ernsthaft an jemanden gebunden hatte. Tyler würde ihn am Ende verlassen, sodass Milo zusammenbrechen und nie mehr wieder in Ordnung kommen würde. Ende der Geschichte.

"Wenn ich schwul wäre", sagte Milo schließlich mit einem Schulterzucken, "würde ich Gibbs heiraten, Neal vögeln und Tyler umbringen."

oOoOo

**_In der Nacht_ **

_Tyler_

Tyler betrat das Fotostudio, als Gibbs gerade dabei war, ein paar Bilder auf seinem Schreibtisch zu sortieren.

"Was liegt an, Ty?"

Tyler grinste und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

"Ich dachte, es wäre an der Zeit, ein bisschen Dampf mit einem Freund abzulassen."

Gibbs hob die Augenbrauen und begann zu grinsen.

"Das klingt gut, aber wo steckt Milo? Du weißt, dass er seinen heiß geliebten Ehemann nicht gerne mit anderen teilt. Er ist verdammt eifersüchtig."

Tyler dachte an Milo und seufzte, während sich ein warmes Gefühl von seinen Eingeweiden bis in seine Fingerspitzen ausbreitete.

"Er ist schon zuhause und macht Abendessen. Heute ist unser Hochzeitstag oder irgendsowas."

Gibbs nickte zufrieden und warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr.

"Ich hab' in einer halben Stunde einen Termin mit Neal. Scheint so, als hätte ich ein wenig Zeit für einen Freund übrig."

"Großartig!", frohlockte Tyler und begann schon mal sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er runzelte die Stirn. "Wer ist eigentlich Neal?"

Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was, du kennst Neal nicht? Er arbeitet seit sechs Jahren hier."

"Wie kommt es, dass ich nicht weiß, wer der Kerl ist? Ist er heiß?"

Gibbs stieß ein bellendes Lachen aus.

"Das heißt dann wohl 'Nein'!?", schloss Tyler.

Gibbs schmunzelte und überbrückte die Lücke zwischen ihnen mit einem Schritt. Tylers Lider senkten sich über seine Augen, als sich ihre Lippen trafen. Er fühlte Gibbs' strammen Körper und seine fordernden Hände, während sie ihren Kuss vertieften.

Doch Gibbs war so groß. Tyler mochte kleinere Männer wie Milo. Tylers Hände wanderten auf der Suche nach weichen Locken Gibbs' Nacken hinauf, fanden jedoch nur glatte Haut. Während sie sich küssten, kitzelten keine Haare in Tylers Nase oder kratzten über die sensible Haut in seinem Gesicht. Er liebte Milos verlotterten Bart, seine blauen Augen, Milos zierliche Gestalt und seine wilden rotbraunen Locken.

Tyler fühlte eine Hand in seinem Schritt und stöhnte Milos Namen. Sofort wurde der Kuss grob unterbrochen. Tyler öffnete seine Augen und war nicht wenig irritiert, weil ihm braune anstatt blaue entgegen starrten.

"Warum bist du mit mir hier, wenn alles, was du jemals wolltest gerade in deinem Apartment auf dich wartet, Ty?", fragte Gibbs mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

"Ich... ich weiß es nicht. Ich-"

Tyler hörte etwas in der Ferne, einen gedämpften Schrei. Er drehte sich um. Rief da jemand seinen Namen?

 

Tyler schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Sein Herz schlug schnell, während er in die Stille seines Schlafzimmers hineinlauschte. Kein Geräusch. Nichts. Er warf einen Blick auf sein Handy. Es war halb drei mitten in der Nacht.

Hatte er etwa geträumt?

Tyler schloss die Augen und die Erinnerungen an seinen Traum kamen mit einem Schlag zurück, der ihn irgendwo zwischen Solarplexus und Magen traf. Zu Tylers Leidwesen kam der Schlaf für den gesamten Rest der Nacht jedoch nicht zurück, sodass die Frage, die der Gibbs aus seinem Traum gestellt hatte, in einer Endlosschleife durch Tylers Kopf rauschte.

oOoOo

_Gibbs_

"Es tut mir leid, Ty, aber ich kann nicht." Gibbs war praktisch am Winseln. "Ich kann das einfach nicht."

"Was zum Teufel ist dein Problem?" Ärger färbte Tylers Worte. Wütend klaubte er sein Hemd und seine Hosen vom Fußboden. Gibbs begann zu schwitzen, während er dabei zu sah, wie Tyler sich wieder anzog.

"Heißt das, du willst lieber jemanden wie Neal oder was?, knurrte Tyler ungehalten. Gibbs hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Tyler sprach.

"Wer ist Neal?"

Mit einer hektischen Bewegung fuhr sich Tyler durchs Haar. Er musste echt sauer sein.

"Das ist dieser kleine häßliche Wichser aus der Anzeigen-Abteilung. Tu doch nicht so, als würdest du ihn nicht kennen. Er arbeitet seit sechs Jahren hier."

"Herrgott, du bist ja schlimmer als Milo. Komm runter! Ich kenne wirklich niemanden, der Neal heißt."

Tyler schnaubte. Offenkundig glaubte er Gibbs kein Wort.

"Wieso sollte ich mich für einen häßlichen Typen interessieren, wenn ich jemanden wie dich haben kann?", versuchte Gibbs seinen besten Freund zu beruhigen. Tyler jedoch verschränkte nur trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Wangen waren zornesrot und er sah aus, als würde er schmollen.

"Vielleicht stehst du ja auf häßliche Kerle. Du hast einen Durchschnittstypen wie Milo geheiratet und du willst mich nicht anfassen."

Gibbs knirschte mit den Zähnen.

"Du siehst gut aus und du bist total heiß, aber du bist trotzdem ein Kerl und mein bester Freund. Ich mache nicht mit meinen Freunden rum oder... mit Kerlen."

"Pech für dich!", ätzte Tyler aufgebracht. "Du bist schwul, Gibbs, und beim Schwulsein geht es nunmal ausschließlich darum, mit Kerlen rum zu machen. Wenn du es nicht tust, wirst du keinen Sex haben." Ein boshaftes Grinsen breitete sich auf Tylers Gesicht aus. "Niemals wieder."

 

"Neeeein!" Gibbs schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Sein eigener Schrei hallte in seinen Ohren wieder und er atmete schwer.

"Nur ein Traum!", beruhigte er sich kurz darauf selbst und legte den Kopf ins Kissen, aber er fand trotzdem keinen Schlaf mehr.

oOoOo

  _Milo_

"Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg?", fragte Tyler, während sie sich in der kleinen Küche in ihrem Apartment gegenüberstanden.

Milo konnte Tyler nicht in die Augen sehen und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er hielt eine Pfanne in der Hand und ein Päkchen Eier stand auf der Küchenanrichte.

"Wovon sprichst du? Ich gehe dir nicht aus dem Weg, Ty", beteuerte Milo und stierte auf das Päkchen Eier.

"Hör auf mich anzulügen!", fuhr Tyler ihn an. "Du hast so getan, als hättest du mich noch nie in deinem Leben gesehen. Was ziemlich dämlich ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir uns im Büro seit sechs Jahren einen Schreibtisch teilen oder, warte!" Tyler gestikulierte aufgebracht. "Wir uns verdammt noch mal eine Wohnung teilen, in der wir seit fast drei Monaten zusammen leben."

Milo legte die Pfanne beiseite, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, redete Tyler schon weiter.

"Milo, versteh' mich nicht falsch. Ich habe absolut kein Problem damit, dass du dich entschieden hast, Gibbs zu heiraten, und, obwohl ich nicht nachvollziehen kann, wieso du ausgerechnet Neal willst, stört mich das auch kein Stück. Ich verstehe, wenn du mich einfach nicht auf diese Art magst. Ich bin erwachsen, ich komme damit klar, aber dass du mich behandelst, als-"

"Ich _will_ Neal nicht und Gibbs zu heiraten... es ist ein Witz, okay!? Ich mag die beiden nicht _auf diese Art_. Sie sind meine Freunde und zwar ohne jegliche _Extras_."

Milo machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er etwas schlechtes gegessen und spie das Wort "Extras" aus, als würde er damit einen üblen Geschmack auf der Zunge loswerden können. Tyler sagte gar nichts, sondern betrachtete Milo einen Moment lang mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.

"Was ist mit mir?", fragte er schließlich. Milo spürte, wie die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich.

"Was meinst du damit?" Milo versuchte es beiläufig klingen zu lassen und cool zu wirken, aber seine Stimme war flach und er konnte Tyler schon wieder nicht in die Augen schauen.

In einer fließenden Bewegung kam Tyler näher. Milo versuchte nach links auszuweichen, aber Tyler legte die Hände rechts und links von Milo auf die Anrichte. Milo war so zwischen dem Körper seines Freundes und der Anrichte gefangen. Er konnte sich kein Stück bewegen und sein Herz schlug wie ein Vorschlaghammer in Milos Brust.

Tyler grinste.

"Komm schon, Milo! Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine."

Tyler lehnt seinen Körper nach vorne und neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, als wäre er drauf und dran Milo zu küssen. Milo schluckte hart. Er schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zusammeln. Doch als ihn der Duft von Tylers teurem After Shave vermengt mit dem Geruch seines Duschgels traf und er Tylers Atem über sein Gesicht streichen fühlte, die Hitze spürte, die von Tylers Körper abstrahlte, wollte Milo nichts mehr, als der Versuchung nachgeben. Er wollte Tylers Mund in Besitz nehmen und seinem Körper erlauben, Tylers Frage klar, deutlich und ohne jeden Zweifel zu beantworten. Aber er tat es nicht. Milo hielt den Atem an und öffnete die Augen, nur um plötzlich auf Tylers nackten, wohl definierten Oberkörper zu starren.

"Wo ist dein Hemd hin?", fragte Milo und glaubte an den Worten zu ersticken, so trocken war sein Mund.

Tyler grinste noch breiter und zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Keine Ahung. Es ist deine Fantasie."

 _Fantasie_.

Das Wort echote durch Milos Kopf und im nächsten Augenblick hob er, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, eine Hand zu Tylers Haar. Erst wenige Zentimeter davor, schaffte Milo ansich zuhalten.

Niemand berührte Tylers Haar. Unter keinen Umständen. Niemals. Das war seine eine goldene Regel (okay, neben der, dass niemand seine hightech Toilette benutzte.)

"Ich hab mal gesagt, dass dein Haar wie die Mähne eines Einhorns ist", murmelte Milo stattdessen verlegen in seinen Bart, was Tyler schmunzeln ließ.

"Ich erinnere mich. Und jetzt mach weiter, fass es an! Ich weiß, dass du es willst."

Milo ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Tylers Haar fühlte sich unglaublich weich zwischen seinen Fingern an. Genauso weich, wie Milo es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Seine Wangen glühten und Milo glaubte, dass er eine Ewigkeit den Atem angehalten haben musst und jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden könnte, weil ihm so verdammt schwindlig war.

"Du kannst tun, was immer du willst, Milo", flüsterte Tyler mit einem dunklen Unterton in der Stimme. Seine Augen hatten einen hitzigen Glanz angenommen und er war noch immer so verdammt nah. " _Ich_ kann tun, was immer du willst, dass ich tue."

Milo konnte sich nicht mehr länger zurück halten. Er griff nach Tylers Haaren, nach Tylers Gesicht und zog ihn ansich. Blut rauschte in Milos Unterleib, als sein Mund gegen Tylers krachte. Sein Puls raste und als sich ihre Zungen endlich trafen, schoss ein adrenalinhaltiger Blitz durch jede Faser seines Körpers.

Er wusste nicht, wie es passiert war, aber im nächsten Moment lagen sie beide nackt zwischen den Laken in Milos Bett. Sie küssten, schoben, drängten sich aneinander, ineinander. Milo stöhnte, keuchte und schrie schließlich Tylers Namen, als er kam und gleichzeitig allein in der Einsamkeit seines Schlafzimmers erwachte.

 

Milo zwang sich, die Augen offen zu halten. Es war halb drei, als er damit begann, die Zeiger der Uhr an der Wand für den Rest der Nacht dabei zu beobachten, wie sie über das Ziffernblatt wanderten.

oOoOo

_Neal_

Neal blickte von den Kalkulationen auf seinem Schreibtisch auf, als ihr Boss, PJ, mit einer hübschen jungen Blondine im Schlepptau in seinem Büro auftauchte.

"Ich suche die am wenigsten attraktive Person in dem Gebäude, um meine Tochter, Amy, herum zuführen."

PJ musterte Neal.

"Das bist dann wohl du." Er stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. "Na dann, führ meine Tochter herum und sorg dafür, dass sie nicht in die Nähe von diesem gutaussehnden Autoren kommt! So ein Kerl, der wie eine Ex von mir aus der Schweiz aussieht, uhm, Tyler. Das ist sein Name."

Neal hob eine Augenbraue.

"Nie von ihm gehört."

PJ runzelte die Stirn und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief, bevor er schließlich verhalten nickte.

"Das ist die richtige Einstellung."

Eine Sekunde später war Neal mit Amy allein. Sie lächte ihn an, während Neal sich von seinem Stuhl erhob.

"Bist du bereit für die Große Tour, Amy?", fragte Neal.

Er traute sich nicht mal, sie richtig anzusehen. Amy drückte Neal zurück in seinen Stuhl, plazierte einen zierlichen Fuß in roten Stöckelschuhen provokativ zwischen seinen Beinen und - Neal hatte keine Ahnung, wie - trug plötzlich nur noch rote sehr, sehr sexy Reizwäsche.

"Ich bin bereit, aber bist du es auch, Neal?", hauchte sie heiser in sein Ohr.

"Ich bin schwul, denke ich." Neals Stimme war zittrig. "Ich bin mit meinem, ähm, Freund Milo verheiratet und manchmal... manchmal bin ich mit Gibbs, uhm, zusammen."

Amy tätschelte Neals Wange.

"Oh, das denke ich nicht, Schätzchen." Sie ging auf die Knie, spreizte Neals Beine, bevor sie seinen Gürtel und seinen Reißverschluss öffnete. "Und das werde ich jetzt auch beweisen."

oOoOo

**_Am nächsten Morgen_ **

An diesem Morgen sah Neal zu, wie seine Freunde im Kikki's in bedrückender allumfassender Stille frühstückten. Milo spielte mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen an seinem Handy, Gibbs, der ungewöhnlich blass schien, schob lustlos seine Pancakes von einer Seite seines Tellers zur anderen und Tyler kritzelte abwesend auf einem Zettel herum, seine Frisur war eine Katastrophe - zumindest für Tylers Verhältnisse (Seine Haare sahen trotzdem immer noch umwerfend aus, was Neals Meinung nach eine totale Frechheit war).

"Was ist los mit euch, Leute?", fragte Neal schließlich. "Ihr seht alle total scheiße aus und keiner hat bisher auch nur einen Ton gesagt."

"Hab nicht gut geschlafen", antworteten die drei wie aus einem Mund, ohne mit dem aufzuhören, was sie gerade taten oder überhaupt den Blick zu heben oder zu registrieren, was gerade passiert war.

"Okay, das war jetzt überhaupt nicht gruselig", erklärte Neal leise, obwohl ihm offensichtlich sowieso keiner zuhörte.

Er dachte mit einem breiten Grinsen an seine letzte Nacht und hatte plötzlich eine Idee, wie er die allgemeine Stimmung vielleicht heben könnte.

"Wie sieht's aus, wollen wir wieder ein Spiel spielen?"

Gleichzeitig zuckten Neals Freunde simultan, als wären sie eine Person, zusammen und starrten Neal alle drei mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an, der am ehesten mit blankem Horror zu beschreiben war.

"Ich bin fertig", erklärte Gibbs und schob seinen Teller von sich weg.

"Ich auch", sagte Milo.

Tyler nickte nur zustimmend.

Dann machten sich alle drei daran, dass Diner zu verlassen, als würde es lichterloh in Flammen stehen. Neal seuzfte und kippte den Rest seines fast noch heißen Kaffees herunter.

"Ein einfaches 'Nein' hätte es auch getan", grummelte er vor sich hin, während er seinen Freunden nach draußen folgte.


End file.
